Till Death do Us Part
by Hurt-Comfort.Fan123
Summary: No Summary for right now
1. Chapter 1

_Name of story: Till Death do Us Part_

_Timeline: Lockdown 2013-?_

_Characters: OC, Brooke Hogan, Bully Ray_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the story that this story was based off of. I also don't anyone other than my OC's._

_POV: 3rd person POV_

Lockdown. She thought that her husband would win the title and make her proud, but that's not exactly what had happened. She never thought, after all that he had done for the company, that he was just using them as bait. She loved him.

She was sitting in the hallway outside of her little makeshift office, rivers of tears streaming down her tanned face. She had stormed through the hallways earlier, screaming everything that she could about her "lover." All that didn't help the young woman as she was still grief stricken over what had happened. Nobody seemed to notice her as she continued to cry. One other person did though and that particular person was another woman who had been affected by this.

"Brooke," the woman said as she looked up. She felt bad for her boss. She had loved him, but the feeling was not mutual.

Brooke looked up in tears. "Hemmons," she said, hoarsely. Ryah couldn't help but chuckle. Even though she was hurt by this whole thing, she managed to stay professional around her employees.

Ryah slid down the wall next to her. "What are you going to do now?" she asked her boss.

"I don't know," she said, honestly. "I think I'm just going to go back home for the week and I'll figure it out from there." Brooke then had another thought on her mind since Ryah was here. "Is Jeff okay?"

"He's got a concussion, but that's being taken care of," Ryah said. "Right now, I'm more concerned about you." She side hugged her boss tightly, sighing as she cried again.

"Shh," Ryah said, running her hands through the beach blonde looking locks. "It's alright. He's not worth crying over, trust me."

Ryah got up and hugged her one last time as Hulk came by. "Are you okay, baby girl?" She shook her head. "I got her, Ms. Hemmons, you just go make sure Jeff is alright." Ryah nodded her head and walked back to the trainer's room, leaving Brooke and Hulk behind.

Hulk hugged his daughter carefully and the pair walked to his car. Brooke looked back as Ryah came through the door, helping an obviously discombobulated Jeff Hardy into her car. She waved back to Brooke sadly as she and Hulk got into his car. Brooke closed her eyes and tried to sleep on the way to the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 of Till Death do Us Part. And for HeavyMetalSlasher, who emailed me a question about the story, no I didn't steal your story title :D.

Wolfgirl777769: I know and here's the update for you.

ChicagoChangang: yea poor Brooke, oh and if your Jeff pulls another stunt like that, both me and Ryah are kicking his colorful culo.

Brooke woke up with the worst headache of her life. She couldn't remember what happened last night until she saw her deranged husband in bed with her. She screamed as she fell of the bed, which woke him up. The current TNA "champ" (*cough*chump*cough*) stood up in his boxers and smiled wickedly down at her.

"Hey, babe," he said mockingly. Brooke stared up at him.

"What are you doing here, Mark?" she said using his real name.

He pointed at his wedding ring with a wicked smile on his face. "Till death do us part," he said in his New York accent. Brooke got up and ran out the door with tears running down her face. She kept running till she saw Ryah and Jeff's hotel room. She banged on the door repeatedly.

Meanwhile, Ryah was grabbing Jeff's medication that the trainer said he should take out of her bag. She put a glass of water next to the sleeping form of her friend and went to go answer the door. On the other side revealed a shaking Brooke Hogan.

"Hey Brooke. What's up?" Ryah asked. Brooke shook harder.

"BULLY'S IN MY ROOM!" Brooke shrieked, waking Jeff up. Ryah was shocked. Mark was in her room?

"Come in and hide in the bathroom," Ryah said, opening the door so Brooke could step through. She dissappeared out the door a few seconds later, waiting outside the door for Mark.

Mark came up to the door a few seconds later. Ryah smirked.

"Hey, _champ. _How ya doing?" Ryah asked, putting quotations around _champ._

"Where is Brooke, Hemmons?" Ryah pretended to look around.

"I don't know, have you tried no where?" Ryah smirked. She loved messing with Bully at this point. Jeff came out a few seconds later.

"Where's Brooke, Hardy? I know she's in there," Bully scowled.

"I don't really know where Brooke is, but I'll tell her you're looking for her," Jeff said. He then procceded to spear him. Once Bully recovered from the spear, he grabbed Jeff from behind and punched him in the face.

"Bully, stop!"

Bully turned and Brooke was right behind him with Hulk. Bully threw Jeff into the nearest wall and ran off, because he didn't wanna have to deal with Hulk. Once Hulk left, Ryah ran up to Jeff. Once she made sure he was okay she took him back to her room, because she wanted him to take the other medication the trainer recommended.

Hulk turned to her daughter and said, "You're staying with me until we can get Mark away from you for good."

Brooke just nodded her head and followed him back to his hotel room.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so this story is about to take an interesting turn. Thanks to all for reviewing

For the next two days, Brooke couldn't stop thinking about Jeff. Was it because she had feelings for him? She shook her head. She looked at the pros and cons of dating...pro...she would never be alone and she would be with someone that would treat her right. Con...she was afraid of being hurt again. Pro...she trusted Jeff enough to not hurt her. After all, he was there for the company and for _her._

The internal battle continued well into the moment she stepped foot into Texas. They were taping two shows there and most people wanted to see Bully Ray being taken down by Jeff, especially Brooke.

Brooke was currently walking around the strip mall with Ryah, trying to figure out what to wear for tonight. Well, helping Ryah decide anyway. Brooke had to admit: Ryah had good taste in clothing. She wore nothing too flashy like she used to. Ryah went into the dressing room to try the outfit on and Bully Ray walked up, glaring at her. _If looks could kill,_ Brooke thought to herself.

Much like he did that night in the hotel room, Bully lifted his hand, pointed to his hand, and said, "Till death do us part."

Brooke growled. Was he serious? Couldn't he see that she wasnt interested in Bully anymore. However, as much as she wasn't into Bully, she couldn't tell him that it was because she had feelings for another man. That man being his number one contender.

Brooke grabbed a now fully dressed Ryah and pulled her to the car.

Later at the arena, Brooke stood nervously at Jeff's locker room door. She was going to tell him how she felt about him. It was either now or never. The door opened and she froze right then and there.

"Um, Brooke? What are you doing here?" Jeff asked, confused.

"Um..." Brooke stuttered. She realized that this wasn't the best time to tell him, not when he was about to go into a championship match with her deranged husband. She shook her head. "I just wanted to wish you good luck."

"Thanks," Jeff said. He put on his shirt that Brooke realized he didn't have on before. That gave her a little blush in the cheeks. "Bully will never know what hit him."

When the match happened, Brooke had a front row seat next to Ryah, only she was in the crowd and Ryah was sitting next to Taz. Just like the last few months, Ryah wanted to punch Taz in the face, but she knew she couldn't. However, that didn't stop Brooke from hitting Bully when she was near him.

The match went on for several more minutes or so. Ryah glanced at Taz, who had pulled a hammer from his pocket and gave it to Bully. That riled the other announcers up. Ryah tried to get Jeff's attention, but he was already up at the top of the ladder with Bully. He tried to knock him off the ladder, but Bully grabbed the ladder from the front pocket of his jeans, and smacked Jeff with it, securing the victory.

Ryah looked at Brooke, who got up and left her seat. She couldn't blame her. She knew she had feelings for Jeff.

Brooke grabbed her bag and her phone from out of her dad's office. Her night was offically done. All she wanted to do was go home and pretend she wasn't married to Bully Ray. She wished she never even went out with him. Hell, she wished she never even met Bully Ray. Tears made their way to her eyes as she walked out of the room.

Brooke spotted where Ryah was. She was actually surprised that she didn't go with Jeff. Ryah turned around.

"The ambulance is taking him to the hospital," Ryah said, shakily. "Brooke, go with him. He needs you because really, you're all he talks about."

"What about you?" Brooke said. "You're his best friend..."

"And you're his crush," Ryah said. "Go with him. Please. I'm going to follow the ambulance to the hospital."

"Alright," Brooke said, hugging her.


End file.
